minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
1.10 (fanon)
1.10 '''will be the major update after 1.9. There will be many new items, blocks, mobs, and other features. This page was written on August 18, 2014, so IF in the future, any of the following does get put into Minecraft prior to 1.10, you'll know it wasn't stolen and finllay Another Wither can be Spawned with 9 soul sand and 5 Another Wither Skeleton Skull and in conclusion Minecraft bosses will have music and elder guardian will have more health and will have a boss bar and the bars color will be sky blue and elder guardian will have 150 health and will have new attacks and is summoned when lightning bolts hits guardians and the elder guardian will be a boss mob now. Release After 1.9 then 1.10 will be released 5 january 2018 and will cost $20 again Additions Foods *Pizza: A main food in Minecraft. Made with milk, bread, and sause. *Sauce: An ingredient for pizza and for Hot Dogs. *Tomatoes: An ingredient for sauce. Is also a plant. (Villages) *Corn: A main food in Minecraft, grows in plains. *Hot Dogs: A new food item. *Candy: A main food in Minecraft *Beans: Made Using Coco-Beans *Oats: Made Using Beans *Corn: Only Found In Villager Gardens *Cereal: Made Using Milk And Corn *Lettus:can be planted,restores 2 hunger bars when eaten *Cooked lettuce:the same as lettuce but restores 3.5 hunger bars *Crunch: A main food in Minecraft *Ham: A main food in Minecraft dropped by Brown Pig *Cooked Ham: A main food in Minecraft that is cooked by a fernce with coal inside Enchantments Redstone was changed in this update and replaced with '''Electricity, which functions the same as redstone. Redstone dust was replaced with an Electricity Current block. The only remnants of redstone left are redstone ores, which exist but can only be used to make redstone armor (see below). *': '''With this enchantment, every mob you hit gets struck by a bolt of lightning. This does lots of damage and can kill an animal mob in 1 hit. Also remember that the amount of damage includes the sword, too. '''COST: 15XP.' *'Zombie: '''This is a sword enchantment. With this enchantment, every mob you hit will summon a maximum of 6 zombies from the ground to help you out. This has a cooldown period of 1 minute. '''COST: 10XP' *'Frost: '''This enchantment can be applied to both a sword or a bow. Hitting a mob or player will result in an ice capsule forming that surrounds them, trapping them. The mob will take 2 damage and this is permanent. After 5 seconds the ice will have a breaking texture on it and after 15 seconds the ice will break. This also has a cooldown period of 20 seconds. '''COST: 25XP.' *'Douse: '''This is a sword enchantment. Any mob you hit will have water poured on them, hence, "Douse". This is useful in the Nether. This is especially handy when fighting Blazes as Blazes take damage from water. After a few seconds the water will disappear. '''COST: 25XP'. *'Quick Drawer: '''This is a bow enchantment. Automatic firing. '''COST: 20XP.' *'Power Strike:' This enchantment, when pressing shift and the second mouse button, will launch an explosive beam that damages mobs and doesn't damage blocks. It requires a 30 second cooldown period. This is a treasure enchantment. *'Explosion: '''This is an enchantments for the Bazooka X 2000 and the bow that increases explosion *'Sharpness: Now also increase the chance of bleed by 5% every weapon bleed chance is 5%. Effect ends in 5 seconds *'Power: '''Now is also the enchantment for The Bazooka X 2000 *'Speeding bullet: Speeds the amunition for bow projectiles by 50% per level Status Effects NOTE: Buffs are positive effects, whereas debuffs are negative effects. There will also be 2 new potions and 2 new splash potions. Bleed: deals 1 damage per 2 seconds Commands Additions /environment area type Change the biome in the area /gamerule KickSpammer true/false amount Kick the spamming player. Default is true and 4 times, but the amount can't be 0 or 1 /return player player Return to the spawnpoint without die. /fixmaps Fix the maps created in version 1.6 or earlier versions (no classic, indev, infdev) This will destroy all players' change /desummon mob biome Not allowed the mob that you choose spawn in the world (not including Ender Dragon). Like /gamerule DomobSpawning, but more choices. If biomes has no choice, it choose all biomes. /setenemies Target target Make them hate each other and fighting. Can use it to the animals and the Villagers. Can't use it to the Ender Dragon and some players(but can make mobs hate the players) /scoreboard teams team leaders Set a team leader(s) Can use /invite invite other player join the team /invite Invite other players in the team. (Only team leaders can do this) /teamcreate Create a team, with default scoreboard team settings. Every member can't hurt other members. Team creator is the leader. Changes Armor/Weapons/Tools and new Weapons and new transportation *'Redstone: '''The armor, tools and weapons are like the other ones but a Redstone red. The durability and damage is between Iron and Diamond, so the third highest. All pieces of armor gives strength IV *'Lapis Lazuli: The armor, tools and weapons are a Lapis Lazuli blue. The durability and damage is between Leather and Gold, so it is second lowest. *'Emerald: '''Emerald armor, tools and weapons are an Emerald green. The durability and damage is higher than Diamond, so it is the highest! *'Wood: Wood armor is the third lowest armor, after Leather and before gold. *'Crown: '''The same as a golden helmet except it gives you healing,press "J" to charge,charging removes 3 hearts from the victim *'Copper:' *'Sapphire:' *Laser gun of potion: forever use: If you put any type of range potion in its inventory slot and shoot, it will make the player or mob get the effect but if lingering potion is in the slot and you shoot it to the ground it will linger *Night goggles *Diving helmet(slowness,) *sailfish nose *'Powerful Darkness gear:''' Gives you infinite speed V, Jump boost V, health boost V and absorption V which can regenerate, and resistance. Obtained by killing Armageddon boss: Sword is sharpness XXV, electricy, zombie, fire aspect V, and Power strike: All gear are unbreakable. Sword deals 42 damage. Bow is power XXV, flame, infinity, quick drawer, explosion, and speeding bullet I deals 60 damage if critical *Drainer *Diamond Shear *Dagger *Guns *Rifles *Bazooka X 2000 *Freeze Gun *Flamethrower *Flying Wings *Razorcrafter Sword *Tazer Gun *Cannon *Bomb *Force Feild *Bullets (used for Guns crafted with 4 iorn ingot and is crafted from crafting table) Chart Armor Tools Splash Text Theres a 5% chance that the title screen will say Mincecraft and another 5% chance it will say Minecart *Watch The Christopher Show! * *Suspicion! *One Point Ten! *Might not be there. *It's here! * *Comes and goes! *Also try story mode! *Uses smiles! *Chris6dFilms! *Bananas give me agita! *Colonial Williamsburg! *Belch! *This may be what I'm looking for *Uvula! *I'mma be on top of the worrrrld! *"Why am I so Emotional? " idk *Batman: Arkham Craft! *The Dark Forest! *Piggies! *The Map that leads to you! *Some fish do backflips before they die! *Weird but true! *Chris6d likes Minecraft! *EpicEric26 trolled the Office Jerk Wiki! *SImcity 4: Deluxe Edition is the best! *Simcity Societies rocks! *Simcity 2013 is good! *You drive shotgun! *Shogun Steel! *Let it Rip! *Danny went to jail in Season 10! *No kidding! *Who's the handsomest of them all? Chris6d! *SUMMER *LDD! *10:40 AM! * #Selfie! * Could it be? * Itz called budder *Sethbling should work for Mojang! *It's pronounced, "Mo-yang" in some parts! *The Pac is Back! *"SymColieter00Poo" thinks it's "Mincerfaft!" *Videogames! Seriously, the YouTube channel! *Epic Rap Battles of Minecraft! *Notch did the Ice Bucket Challenge! *Cold fresh water with ice and a straw! *20 mil broken! *We got the wisdom and the wit that even I couldn't question! *Freddy Fazbear's PIZZA?!?!? *Also, wow! *Kaboom! on HEROBRINEZ face!!!! *Did this get smaller? *Nope this is BETA 1.9 *That thing says Minecraft! *The legend exists! *Dat dere some fancy title up dere! *Wait, really? *Sama lama duma lama! *No, Herobrine doesn't actually exist! Or does he...? *This town ain't big enough fer theh tew ef uz! *Pewdiepie plays us! *1.10 NOT 2.0! *Oh you know it!! *Toilets will be confirmed for 1.10 *Here be dragons ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *Space rocks! *Could two cubes walk or dash *Crazy rooftop fireworks party! *Rubrub wishes to be like mojang, Items * Tin * Concrete * Dollar * Coin Blocks Ores *Tin *Cement *Ruby Ore (Dinnerbone previously said that he was colorblind and couldn't tell the difference between Redstone Ore and Ruby Ore, so Ruby wasn't added, but the color is lighter on Ruby and Redstone is darker now, so they will add it.) *Amethyst *Shapphire (jeb said that if the player puts ruby and sapphire together in a crafting table it will make garnet) *Fossill Ore *Copper *Crystal *Topaz *Hell crystal ( rare as emerald in the overworld ) Misc *Concrete *Cement *Block of Concrete (Building) *Block of Tin (Building) *Crystal block *Crystal Bricks *Crystal Rock *Statue *Televisiom *Wooden Finish Blocks *Slime Stone *Colored Lamps *Lectern *Lantern *Bucket of potion: Obtained by clearing full cauldron with potion with a bucket in survival: Placeable *End block:if you step on it you teleport 8 blocks away *Sugar cane block:can bevplaced away from water,put 9 in a crafting table to make sponge *Block of Ruby *Block of Amethyst *Carver: Upgrade of the stone cutter: can carve stuff to make designs *Block of Hell crystals *Block of Topaz *Block of Copper *Biome changer: Tapping a block will change the whole y coordinate of the world into the biome chosen *Nether Brick Fence Gate *Another Wither Skeleton Skull *Stonecutter *Trapped Chest *Hell Dragon Egg Liquids *Oil: If a firesource touches oil, oil will explode and spread fire. *Poison *Milk *Slime acid *Mud *End water *Saltwater(sea water, only changes particles) *Fresh water(river and pond water) gives regeneration I *Acid *Potion liquid etc. liquid of harming, liquid of regeneration *Lava instantly kills you Mobs Hostile *Attack Fish *Lavaguardians: New mobs who spawn in Nether oceans. They can attack players with fireballs they looks like a Guardian with a bigger tail with red and yellow colors. *Elder Lavaguardians *Fire men *Killer Fish *Jellyfish *Foliaath *Sharks *Ice Golem *Baby Spider *Porky Pine *Zombie horsemen *Angry Notch *Ogre *Boar *Snake *Crocodile *Scorpion *Maggot *Skeleton horsemen *Another Wither Skeleton *Baby Skeleton *Baby Creeper *Ender Creeper *Vampire (only spawned at night and dies and gets killed at day) *Skeleton have a 5% chance to spawn with a rifle or gun and a 25% chance to spawn with melee weapons Neutral *Werewolves (Normal wolf on a full moon) *Ice Rat *Attack plant (like Venus Fly Trap that eats fireflys and flys) *Rats *Mice *Robots *Ender Knight *Ender Titan *Sharkretic *Polar Bear (Actually add in Minecraft 1.10) *Wyvern *MiniGolem *Wraith *Hellrat *Baby F *mouse *Crabs *Frogs *Ducks *Unicorn (New horse skin) *Goat (New sheep skin) *Knight *Archer knight *Horses: riden into a mob or player will deal the mob or player 5 damage *Emerald golem *Turtle *Raccoon *Firefly *Pegasus (New horse that has wings that can fly and a new mount) *Brown Pig *Mammoth *Kangaroo *Zebra *Sloth *F *Slime boss *Magma cube boss (only found in the slime dimension *Sea monster (Kraken) (found in deep ocean rarely) *Another Wither *Dreadlord *Hell Dragon ( same model as ender drag *Shaman *Fire Lord *Baby Ender Dragon *Baby Hell Dragon *Baby Wither *Herobrine *The Devil *Armageddon ( assassin ) boss AI is same as an MLG pro *The ghostly skeleton horseman knight boss *The ghostly zombie horseman knight boss *Mega Shark of Aqualantis: Found in the Aqualantis shark lair *Lord Ender Crab *Giant Shulker *General Ender Men *Baby Another Wither *Cyborg Ococtupus *The Hero Spider King * Ender Dinosaur Potions *Potion of camouflage *Potion of flaming *Potion of bad luck *Potion of flying *Potion of ender fire *Potions can be stacked by 64 *Splash and lingering potions can be stacked by 16 *Potion of invisibility will make everything with the effect invisible *Potion of upgrade: Brewed by mundane potion and bluehell poison *Potion of splashing: Brewed by any splash potion and potion of upgrade: You can splash the potion 8 times but, you still keep the bottle. *Potion of ice Biomes and Trees and Natural The End's islands are named, now consisting of all the islands around the main one theres also going to be nether biomes and new trees and natural. *Chorus island: New name for the End islands with chorus plants. *Dragon Island: New name for the island that the Ender Dragon spawns on. *Nether Forest: New forest which contains Helltrees, Nethergrass and new flowers: Spikeflower and Bluehell. *Soulplains: New plains composed of soulsand, Nether Wart and Deadtrees. *Dead Soulforest: Variation of Soulplains with Deadtrees in the highest density. *Nether Hills: New name for the normal Nether biome. *Lava Oceans: Oceans of lava. *nether kingdom *Aqualantis shark lair *Helltree *Apple tree *Helltree Log *Helltree Leaves *Helltree Sapling *Hellgrass *Nether wart can spawn out of nether fortresses *Ghost flower: Spawn in the evil dimension *Foliaath : Spawn in the evil dimension *Dead trees: Spawn in the evil dimension. It has no leaves *The Evil Monster Ghost Fortress: spawn in the evil dimension. This is the place where Armageddon spawns. new dimension The evil dimension The heaven dimension Sky dimension